Escolhas do Coração
by carolinamaiah
Summary: Rabastan sabia que tudo na vida é feito a partir de escolhas, ele só não imaginava como a sua vida ia se transformar depois que ele escolheu seu coração ...
1. Chapter 1

Escolhas do Coração

Aidones Lestrange, se encontrava em seu estudo pessoal na masão Lestrange era no meio de uma conversa com seu neto Rabastan, terminando de esplicar o ritual pelo qual ele ia passar. O ritual de ligação Era Lestrange feita para você sua alma - gêmea, uma pessoa que a completava! Se ela já tenha sido capaz de enviar a ela ao mesmo tempo que ela é conhecida. Ainda não há conhecimento sobre o seu parceiro. Ainda não existe nascido. Rodophous Lestrange ficou muito decepcionado, pois já estava apaixonado por Bellatrix Black e acreditava que ela seria sua alma - gêmea o ritual tão provou que ela não só não era sua parceira como ela ainda não tinha sido nascida foi extremamente decepcionante, mas Dolp semper foi muito cabeça dura e não aceitou o resultado do ritual casou com Bela contra como ordens de seu avó. Aidones Lestrange falou que ele ia se arrepender que ele estava sendo guiado pela cabeça de baixo de suas calças e não pela cabeça que tinha no ombro! mas agora três anos depois de seu casamento como palavras de seu avó já o pesavam Dolp já se arrependiça de sua decisão de casar pois qualquer um que os olhos e um pouco de cérebro Poderia ver que Bela estava louca e completamente apaixonada! sim ela estava! mas não era por seu marido era pelo Lord das Trevas era era chamada de sua seguidora mas fiel!

Eu já estava preparado para o ritual se ele me levasse até ela eu a traria comigo se ela ainda não está envenenado eu esperaria já comigo decidido Eu, Rodophous, e Aidones nos dirigimos paras como pedras ancestrais, somos cinco pedras negras como o ébano não sabíamos de onde os vinhedos eram tão atorados como as pedras ficavam localizadas na masão As nossas mais novas e mais modernas obras de arte e de lazer. viveriam por isso bela não era aceita. Como pedras se encontravam em um circulo e no meio deles estavam um altar pequeno com uma bacia de prata, um lua já estava no seu pico mas alto no céu meu avó começou um pegante cantar minha mão e cortou o sangue começou um derramar para a bacia ,

 _ **Que a estrada se abra a sua frente**_

 _ **Que o vento sopre lentamente como as suas costas**_

 _ **Que o sol brilhe morno e suave em sua face**_

 _ **Que luz da lua ilumina a mente**_

 _ **Que a Deusa e os Deuses o guiem até o sua outra metade**_

Quando o canto termina uma luz nas pedras começando um crescente iluminado tudo como o sol do meio dia e mas! comecei a me sentir como se vem sendo aparatado e uma alegria e uma grande necessidade veio sobre mim uma angustia que me dizia que tinha que encontra-me a minha alma-gêmea estava perto de mim! quando finalmente comecei um ver de novo percebi que estava em uma rua com várias casas senti como se um cordão me puxasse e comecei a andar para onde ele me levava parei em frente a uma casa e sabia que alla estava meu outro eu me encaminhei para a casa, percebi que não existe, existe em uma casa trouxa, um _**ALOHOMORA**_ Simples e já eu encontrar no logotipo de frente de mim em uma pequena mesa vi umas fotos de um casal uma mulher com a coroa em forma de coração e pequena e cabelos de cor de tons de marrom abraçada com um homem alto de porte magro e cabelo ondulados por um momento medo que ela fosse minha companheira e já estivesse com outro homem mas se esse fecho o caso mataria ele levaria ela de volta para o altar e nos casaríamos com o tempo ela já nem lembraria de outro faria ela muito feliz! o puxão do cordão veio mas forte me dirigir para uma escada subi e entrei em um corredor fui guiado até uma porta branca já preparada meu coração e minha varinha para eliminar meu rival peguei a fechadura e virei, entrei no quarto e minhas pernas ficaram moles meu Coração quase saiu pelo meu peito de tanto que ele batia forte,


	2. Chapter 2

Ah os Deuses tem um senso de humor perverso , isso é tudo o que podia pensar quando olhei para aquela pequena coisa que me olhava com aqueles grandes olhos, dentro de mim o fio puxava e me dizia que era Ela, a pessoa que foi feita para mim , e era uma criança ah ! como isso me deixava louco de raiva porque não podia ser fácil e ela já estava crescida! quando cheguei nessa casa pensei que ia ter que lutar contra um homem mata ló ate , para poder ter minha noiva vim preparado, mas na verdade eles eram os pais de minha noiva! sangrento inferno !

Olhei novamente para ela e mesmo que estivesse frustrado já podia sentir que seria tudo o que ela precisasse e estaria lá com ela para sempre ! se ela precisasse de um protetor , amigo , professor para guia lá eu seria !

Oi ! você é quem ?

Ouvi sua voz tão doce um pequeno anjo, me aproximei de sua cama olhei novamente para esse pequeno agora de perto pode reparar de verdade em seus olhos eram um castanho quente como o fogo , inocência isso é o que pode ver quando olhei vi eu estava tão fudido na vida .

Olá pequena ! eu sou ... (pensei rapidamente) seu campeão .

Campeão o que é isso ?

Isso quer dizer que eu vou te proteger e cuidar de você minha pequena lady

Então você é um cavaleiro ? como Lancelot ?

Sim eu sou seu cavaleiro qual o seu nome pequena ?

Her – Hermione ...

Hermione mas que nome bonito

Um barulho me chamou a atenção e então uma mulher a mesma da foto entrou no quarto na hora em que seus olhos caíram em mim ela deu um grito mas rápido que eu pude levantei minha varinha para ela Imperius você vai esquecer que me viu aqui vai voltar para a cama e dormir tranquilamente é só um sonho , ela começou a ir embora e minha pequena menina porque ela já era minha a partir do momento que coloquei meus olhos nela Ela era Minha saiu de sua cama e veio para mim com os olhos cheios de lagrimas .

O que você fez com a mamãe ?

Me ajoelhei para poder olhar em seus olhos e disse : Nada pequena só falei para ela se acalmar e ir dormir só isso, tentei usar minha voz mas calma possível para que ela não chorasse ela se acalmou e me olhou de novo.

Você não fez nada de mau a mãe não é ?

Claro que não pequena eu sou seu Campeão eu não faria nada para te machucar se esqueceu ?

Verdade você é como Lancelot

Eu voltei a sentir o puxão novamente tinha que terminar o ritual já tinha encontrado minha noiva agora precisava voltar para a Mansão Lestrange e terminar a cerimônia de ligação , olhei para ela novamente e falei. Me espere aqui pequena eu já volto fui ate o outro quarto olhei para a cama e La estava o casal joguei um feticio novamente dessa vez um Somnum eles iriam dormir profundamente com isso poderia levar minha pequena de volta e trazer ela sem problemas .

Voltei novamente para o quarto venha pequena vamos dar um passeio , me abaixei e peguei ela em meu colo ela passou seus pequenos braços pelo meu pescoço e nunca me senti mas feliz me concentrei e virei Aparatei para Mansão minha pequena Dama fez uma careta a sensação de aparatar não é bom para um homem cresido ainda mas para uma pequena criança perguntei Você esta bem amor ? ela só balançou a cabeça em concordância comecei a andar com ela em direção as pedras onde ainda se encontrava meu Avô e Rodophous na hora que eles me viram se aproximando do círculos pode reparar que seus rostos ficaram brancos de espanto bem mas também quem podia imaginar que voltaria com uma menininha em meus braços e não uma mulher ah ! Inferno sangrento ! cheguei no centro das pedras me encaminhei para o altar meu Avô olhou para mim e seu semblante já tinha mudado no lugar do espanto na primeira vez que me viu ele já tinha colocado sua mascara de seriedade ele começou novamente a cantar e dessa vez não foi a minha mão que ele pegou mas foi a dela pegou o punhal que já tinha cortado minha mão e rapidamente cortou a mão dela e a apertou para que o Sangue derramasse para a mesma bacia onde meu sangue já se encontrava Hermione começou a chorar e se contorcer em meu braço querendo sair eu a segurei mas apertado e ela chorava e gritava mas alto quando meu avô Aindones , souto sua mão e parou de cantar as pedras voltaram a brilhar mas uma vez e eu sabia era a hora , apertei mas uma vez Hermione em meus braços e disse em voz alta para que ela e os Deuses ouvissem

 ** _Eu sou seu , e você e meu_**

 ** _Teus inimigos , serão meus Inimigos_**

 ** _Os Deuses o fizeram para mim e nada fora a morte nos separará_**

A luz começou a crescer novamente quando terminei de falar meu juramento, comecei a sentir um formigamento em meu braço direito e quando olhei vi que lá estava se formando uma tatuagem em minha pele, pegava de meu pulso e ia ate a parte superior de meu braço parando pouco antes de chegar ao ombro a luz acabou o ritual estava selado a partir de agora eu era um homem casado e selado para a vida , minha pequena Lady estava parada em meus braços já não se contorcia ou chorava acho que a magia deve ter acalmado ela pois enquanto no ritual me senti confortável acredito que ela também deve ter sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Logo depois de Avô terminar de cantar os cânticos das almas gêmeas as pedras negras começaram a brilhar e seu brilho cresceu tanto que quase me cegou, quando a luz diminuiu vi que Rabastan tinha sumido ,sabia que se ele não estivesse lá ele foi mandado para sua outra metade , meu coração se encheu de alegria meu irmão querido tinha alguém com quem se apoiar, ele tinha ! fiquei tão feliz por ele, em meu coração eu tinha medo que ele se decepcionasse que acontece com ele o que aconteceu comigo quando fiz o ritual que sua alma gêmea ainda não tivesse nascido ele estava tão ansioso para isso ele já tinha preparado toda a sua ala da mansão tinha feito um quarto lindo mandou fazer vestes e já tinha ate trazido as joias que iria da a sua futura esposa estava tudo pronto para a sua chegada e se tivesse algo que ela não gostasse ou quisesse ele traria para ela .  
Meu filho não se entristeça sua alma gêmea logo irá nascer tenho certeza e quando isso acontecer quando ela vier ao mundo você saberá instantaneamente .  
Meu avô Aidones Lestrange se aproximou de mim e me disse essas palavras sabia que ele devia ter percebido minha tristeza por não poder ter perto de mim minha outra metade .  
Sim eu estou esperando que ela nasça e eu prometo que irei esperar eu e Bella nunca nos amamos foi como o Senhor me avisou foi só o desejo do corpo como eu me arrependo ! ela ainda não aceitou a separação mas vou convence lá .  
Eu acredito em você meu filho , mas mesmo que ela não aceite saiba que quando sua metade nascer o vinculo vai terminar com essa farsa de casamento pois você fez o ritual muito antes de se casar com Bellatrix graças a Merlin! Mas o vinculo vai cobrar por sua traição na hora que ela nascer meu filho você sentirá uma enorme dor o vinculo das alma gêmeas vai cobrar por você ter se casado com outra é magia antiga meu filho ele só entende que você esta traindo é por isso que você deve convencer Bella a se separa o mas rápido possível meu filho , não quero que você sofra mas !  
Sim eu entendo farei uma outra proposta para Bella para ver se ela me libera ela também não me ama não sei porque anda insiste e não ter o divorcio .  
Bellatrix quer poder meu filho ! porque você acredita que ela se juntou a causa do Lorde das Trevas ?  
Eu sei ela só pensa em poder e destruir os trouxas , se banhar em sangue é louca o Lorde das Trevas a apoia em tudo diz que ela é sua mas Fiel seguidora e eu louco me juntei a ela com eles e acabei arrastando Rabastan comigo os comensais da morte não é como um grupo de amigo que você pode entrar e sair como quiser o Lorde das Trevas jamais nos deixará sair livremente !  
Vamos pensar em algo , para sair disso não se preocupe os Lestrange estão aqui a muito tempo, não vai ser agora que vamos cair Familia: Officium et Honor. ( Familia , Dever e Honra ) o Lema da família  
Der repente começamos a ouvir passos nos viramos para ver Rabastan voltando para nós na hora cheguei a me assustar pois ele vinha sozinho , quando ele se aproximou do circulo reparei que carregava uma menina pequena em seus braços, meus olhos se arregalaram olhei para meu avô e vi que sua expressão também estava aturdiada mas rapidamente mudamos nossas expressões Rabastan já devia estar muito preocupado não precisava de nós para colocar mas medo em seu coração .  
Aidones foi para atras do altar para terminar a ligação de Rabastan com minha pequena nova irmã de lei o brilho do ritual começou Rabastan disse seu juramento a luz voltou a crescer e quando tudo terminou me aproximei deles .  
Rab parabéns por ter encontrado sua outra metade e minha nova irmã posso vê la ?  
A pequena menina se agarrou pela vida em Rabastan e escondeu seu rosto em seu peito só consegui ver seus cabelos vários cachos de repente comecei a ouvir um choro ela chorava novamente.  
Lanc- Lance- Lancelot ... você disse que não ia deixar ninguém me machucar ... eu quero ir para casa eu quero minha mãe !  
Arquei uma sobrancelha para Rabastan como para questionar ele me olhou com adagas nos olhos, ah! mas eu iria atormentar pela vida querida isso! Rab um cavaleiro, a o riso já criava dentro de mim não posso dizer que não fomos ensinados a ser cavaleiros somos a final sangue puros ! mas com tantas coisas que fizemos para o Lorde das Trevas, que não podem nem ser nomeadas podíamos mesmo ser considerados cavaleiros mas cavaleiros das trevas .  
Vamos entrar a noite esta fria aqui não é o melhor lugar para se ter uma conversa .  
Aidones Lestrange disse e se foi já caminhando de volta para a mansão seguido por Rabastan e eu, entramos na casa e fomos para estudo pessoal de avô a lareira estava acessa e Aidones estava sentado em uma poltrona já com um copo de uísque de fogo na mão e servindo mas dois copos ele passou um para Rab que estava sentando na outra poltrona perto do fogo e sua capa estava enrolada ao redor da menina ela já não chorava ele deve ter conseguido acalma La a voz de Aidones se espalhou pela sala.  
Rabastan o que você vai fazer com ela ?  
Rabastan virou a cabeça para nosso avô e sua expressão escureceu  
Como assim o que vou fazer com ela ? Hermione é minha esposa eu não vou deixa La ela é Minha !  
Aidones Lestrange se levantou com toda a sua postura e poder irradiando olhou firmemente para Rab  
Não estou dizendo para você abandonar ela ! o que eu quero saber é como você vai lidar com ela eu sei que ela é sua esposa, agora mas ela é uma criança ela não deve ter nem cinco !  
Você pensa que não sei disso ?  
Muito bem eu vou te dizer o que você deve fazer você vai devolver ela para sua casa onde está a sua mãe! e você é seu marido enquanto ela cresce você pode visitar ela ! desse jeito ela crescer te conhecendo .  
Não quero deixar ela !  
Eu sei meu filho depois que encontramos nossa alma gêmea não conseguimos ficar muito tempo longe eu sei ! mas ela ainda é um filho é melhor crescer com seus pais ela não te conhece meu menino eu não vou separar vocês só quero o melhor meu querido você está a serviço do Lorde das Trevas e sua esposa é uma menina se ele descobre pode muito bem usar ela contra você ! se ela esta com sua gente será mas seguro !  
O senhor estar certo como sempre , eu sei disso mas é que ter ela aqui em meus braços é como se uma parte de mim que estava perdida foi finalmente encontrada ! eu vou levar ela de volta e amanhã irei até seus pais e vou explicar toda a situação o senhor irá comigo ?  
É claro meu filho ! Deixe me ver minha nova filha ! Rabastan se aproximou de Aidones e Rodophous com a menina em seus braços Hermione esse é o nome dela , a menina estava dormindo tinha a pele

branca leitosa algumas sardas em seu rosto e muitos cachos que saltavam por todo o seu rosto, cabelos castanhos de vários tons ela era uma menina bonita Aidones sorriu Satisfeito para seu neto .


End file.
